BSSM Nebula Senshi
by Sealynn
Summary: A year has passed after Sailor Stars and Usagi has lost her memory.  Can a small team of senshi from far beyond the realms of the milky way find each other and help restore her memory in time to defeat the darkness that has now started to engulf the Earth
1. Chapter 1

Nebula Senshi Arc  
Episode Zero  
Written by: Kchan

Disclamer: I have not created SailorMoon or any other characters from the show. The animated television series SailorMoon is produced by Toei Animation Co. Ltd, and is based on the manga series by Naoko Takeuchi, first published in Japan by Kodansha Ltd. I have made this fanfic to express how much I really like the show Sailor Moon!!

Prologue: Every new beginning comes from some other's beginning's end.

A blinking cursor appears on a small monitor. Words begin to formulate on this tiny screen in a green text. _Cryogenic sleep deactivated_, are the words it first types, then it stops briefly to return to a new line and types out, _Intense light detected, course has been altered to Milky Way galaxy, approaching a small solar system_. It pauses again, and goes to a new line and prints out the haunting text, _ALERT! Dark Matter presence detected_. It starts to print this line over and over again, while activating a loud alarm. Two brown eyes open to see this small monitor and its message. The brown eyes slowly fully open and stares in shock of the text that is continue to repeat on end.

"Comp, stop that blaring alarm, I get it already." A small paw touches the monitor screen and it disappears. "So I've finally found the legendary brightest light in the universe, and Dark Matter at the same time?" A yawn escapes from his mouth as he stares blankly at the solar system ahead of him. "Comp how long have I been asleep?"

The monitor pops up with the cursor. "_27 light years equivalent to 2 Heli cycles_." A frown appears on his lips as he makes the screen disappear once again with his touch.

"It's been that long since I've started this journey? Oh God, I hope I can find this so called legendary warrior with the brightest light ever. Perhaps then Dark Matter can be defeated. He winces with the brief memory of what happened. Blurs of pain of a battle gone horribly wrong flash through his head at an extraordinary speed. He sees his home Nebula, his army, the united Nebula senshi force and most of all his warrior fall at the hand of Dark Matter. He sees Sailor Helix, retrieved the tool he was sent to give to her from Lady Helix. He sees Dark Matter and feels the pain of having Dark Matter barely touching him. He remembers Sailor Helix grabbing him before he is obliterated and tossing him out of the fray. These memories flash out of sequence and faster as he clutches his chest and falls to his knees as he remembers them. He sees Sailor Helix and her team disappear in the darkness. He feels hopeless, depressed, tainted as he somehow finds his way home to Lord and Lady Helix. He barely remembers hearing about how Dark Matter faded away as quickly as he came. The orders he received from Lady Helix about finding the brightest light in the universe is the only thing that can stop Dark Matter repeats over in his mind. For some reason Lady Helix insists that only can this "brightest light" can destroy Dark Matter and somehow bring Sailor Helix and the other warriors back from their demise. The flooding of memories stop as he notices small orbs appear as he zips by them. They are extremely black and almost translucent.

"Has Dark Matter touched these….?" He is interrupted by his monitor popping up with its familiar green text.

"_Analysis complete. Dark Matter has eaten the warriors of these planets. Dark Matter is after the warrior with the brightest light. If Dark Matter gets to this warrior, all is lost. Increasing speed to Earth_." He touches the screen and stares in sheer terror at these orbs called planets and the plaque they have.

"Is there any hope, or is this fruitless? Am I doomed to travel alone for all eternity after a thing that will eventually eat all the light in the universe?" He watches a planet titled on its side zoom by, one with multiple rings and moons, a very large and gaseous one and an asteroid belt, all looking pretty grim. "This is hopeless." He sighs and sits down on the translucent floor. "What is that?" He spots a red orb with two small satellites.

"_That is the planet Mars. Dark Matter has not yet devoured the inner planets of this Solar System. Detecting the brightest light on the next planet, the one called Earth_." He stares at the lovely red ball called Mars.

"Thanks, Comp." he flicks the screen off and breathes a sigh of relief. "Perhaps I'm not too late, and perhaps Lady Helix is right. If I can find this warrior, maybe, just maybe she can bring back our warriors and defeat Dark Matter." He watches as a new orb comes in focus, a lovely blue and white one. An orb of such two colors combining together, giving him an intense feeling of hope that overwhelms him. "Comp is that..?"

"_Affirmative. That is Earth, and its satellite the moon. Currently the moon princess is on Earth, and not her home kingdom_." Puzzled by his computer's last text he stares at the approaching elegant ball. The closer he approaches this sphere, more mixed feelings fill him, one of hope, happiness, and darkness intertwined. As these feelings make him bewildered, he sees for the first time in a long time, clouds as he approaches the atmosphere.

"Comp, clouds, not like our lovely ones at home, but they are such a welcome site. Where is the moon princess, our legendary brightest light, located at?" He stares at his monitor as it flickers it cursor but doesn't formulate any words. "Comp?"

"_Collecting Data. Please wait._" The cursor turns into a bouncy ball that goes across the monitor. He rolls his eyes and continues to stare at the clouds and now a huge expanse of ocean. Then he feels it. A warm glow that feels his heart, which is almost tugging him to look in the opposite direction he is going. He turns to look sensing something he thought he had lost long ago. "It can't be…"

"_Brightest light located on a small piece of land. Changing course._"

"Land? What do you mean?"

"_Terra, earth, dirt, from which these beings live on, they do not live in the clouds._" He stills feels the warm glow in his heart as he is flabbergasted by the concept of land. Before he can even acknowledge his thoughts on what he is feeling, the monitor flashes.

"_WARNING, WARNING. Dark Matter is detected near the brightest light. Must do evasive action to protect the brightest light. Altering course._"

"Wha…?" The tiny ship jerks around as it goes faster, causing him to fall flat on his face. "Comp, slow down, you're going to crash at this rate."

"_Affirmative. Must save the princess._" His stomach lurches as he attempts to stand up with no avail.

"What about me? I'm going to die in this process!"

"_Negative._" Panic overwhelms him as his computer extends a metal arm and grabs a hold of him.

"COMP! What are you doing? Put me down!" He flails his arms.

"_You must live, find the princess advisors and inform them of what Lord and Lady has ordered you to do. You must help save us._"

"How can I do that when you plan to crash? I need you! I can't get back to the Helix Nebula if you blow up! Comp? COMP! Stop it!! Don't deploy me! Comp?"

"_Goodbye commander and good luck. You will find away, you always have._"

"NO!!!!!" He is hurled out of his ship with a protective shield surrounding him as he falls to a green mass below him. The scenery quickly changes to dark purple and black and shows a huge darkness sphere enveloping city. Flying towards this he sees his ship go further towards the center of this sphere and then he sees a huge explosion.

"This isn't my day…" He thinks as he sees a gray flat substance come closer. "And this is going to hurt." Impact. Intense pain. A bounce. Darkness. He opens his eyes and rolls on his back to see the purple sky. "Comp, you have faulty programming. You didn't stop anything and succeeded in breaking my back." He struggles to get up and sees two cats one white and one black, screaming Sailor Moon over and over again. He limps over to them and mutters "The advisors are cats? I hope I'm not too late." He speaks and the cats turn around to watch him fall on his face.

END Prolouge.


	2. Chapter 2

Nebula Senshi Arc  
Episode One  
Written by: Kchan

Disclamer: I have not created SailorMoon or any other characters from the show. The animated television series SailorMoon is produced by Toei Animation Co. Ltd, and is based on the manga series by Naoko Takeuchi, first published in Japan by Kodansha Ltd. I have made this fanfic to express how much I really like the show Sailor Moon!!

* * *

Episode One: Messenger from beyond the galaxy! The dark new enemy starts the battle.

Luna stared at the small hamster speak at her and Artemis before he fell on the ground. She hadn't an idea what it was saying for it sound like gibberish coming out of his mouth. She looked over at Artemis who approached it and gently touched it with his paw.

"Is it alive?" She asked quietly as he kneeled down beside it and put his ear to the hamsters face. By the looks of it, Luna assumed that it was dying, and wondered why a dying hamster would suddenly appear behind them, especially in this dark hour. She looked over her shoulder where Sailor Moon and the other senshi were. They were fighting a horrible unknown dark force that had caused Sailor Neptune, Pluto, Uranus, Saturn and Jupiter to vanish without a trace. She closed her eyes and prayed that her princess could fight this new enemy off and save them.

"It is alive." Artemis exclaimed as he rolled the hamster on its back. Luna turned back and walked a little closer to Artemis.

"Why is it here?" Artemis looked at her and gave her a blank stare.

"I don't know, but I doubt this is a coincidence. With this new enemy coming out of the blue and taking half of our senshi away from us, I can't just brush anything off now." He looked over at the small hamster and poked it once again.

"Artemis, that's not going to help it you know." She sighed and went over to the hamster and noticed that it had a small object on its wrist. "What do you suppose that is?" She asked Artemis. He didn't answer as he was looking at the battle far away.

"Do you think they are doing ok?" Luna asked him.

"I hope so. This is so sudden and without warning. I hope Eternal Sailor Moon can defeat it." Luna's heart skipped a beat when he said this as she sat by him.

"She's done it before…"

Artemis nodded and whispered very quietly, "Yea, but all the other times she had knowledge of the enemy before hand…" Luna rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"We need to believe in Sailor Moon. She'll save the Earth again, like always." She felt Artemis's tail wrap around hers. Then she heard a grunt. Both her and Artemis turned around and saw the hamster sit up and raise a paw up to its face.

"It's awake, Luna!" Artemis walked over to him and Luna followed behind.

"11110, 110101, 100011, 1001!" it said as it lowered its paw and struggled to get up. Artemis gave it a very strange look.

"Luna, did you hear that….?" Luna returned a puzzled look back at him. "Yes, it just spoke in a bunch of numbers, I think." The hamster looked back and forth between them and looked just as puzzled. Then it laughed and touched the thing on its wrist.

"Do you understand me now?" It spoke with a very weak voice. Artemis gave it a tight smile.

"Yes...what do you want?" He asked. Before the hamster answered, a large explosion shook them and caused them to lose their balance. Luna looked over to the battle site and saw nothing but darkness.

"Artemis! Look!!!" She yelled. He ran beside her and stared.

"I don't know what to tell you Luna…" he said as Luna started to feel hopeless.

"SAILOR MOON!" she screamed and started to run towards the darkness. Artemis ran in front of her. "Where are you going?" "I've got to help her!" He grimaced and shook his head.

"What can you do? We can't help. We'll just get in the way." Luna started to cry.

"She needs me. I know it. I can't watch her die." Artemis sighed and looked like the weight of the world fell on him.

"I know how you feel. I want to help her and Minako…." They both became silence until they heard the hamster speak again.

"I can tell you what they are fighting against." Both of them looked at him incredulously. "You?" Artemis started but was quickly interrupted.

"Yes, and I can't start with small talk. Listen very quickly and let's go to them right now." He crawled up on Artemis's back.

"You got to be kidding." Artemis said as rolled his eyes.

"Artemis remember what you said earlier about this not being a coincidence?" Artemis nodded.

"Fine." He started to run towards the darkness with Luna right beside him.

"Please help us then Mr. Hamster." The hamster weakly smiled at her and stared at the impending doom before them.

"That is Dark Matter. It eats anything thing light."

"Light, what are you talking about?" Artemis interrupted.

"Light as in photons. It lives to devour the light and make everything dark, that is how it lives, and it hates the light. I assume it came here to eat the brightest light in the universe. She is the only one that can defeat it though."

Luna spoke quietly, "You mean Sailor Moon?" The hamster looked at her with a quizzical look.

"Is that what she is called here? Yes, I suppose I do mean her. He touched his wrist and had a small screen appear in front of him. Luna stared in awe. "My last data I have before I…" he sneered a little bit "uh..crashed here, shows that only a small part of Dark Matter is here. He's like a paradox. He hates light as it burns him terribly, yet he knows he has to eat it if he must survive. The data shows that part of him is a little that way. Turn slightly to the north."

Artemis snorted. "I'm not a car you know."

Luna sighed. "This hamster is not polite, but I feel he is a good guy. This information is alarming, and sounds sort of familiar…" her thoughts were interrupted as the hamster continued to speak as he made the tiny screen disappear.

"I bet he is hiding just outside of your solar system, trying to determine how bright um Sailor Moon's light is. Once he determines her strength he'll launch a full attack and devour the rest of your planets.

"What do you mean the rest?" Luna asked nervously.

"You mean the outer planets of our solar system don't you?" Artemis said quietly.

"Yes, as I was approaching here, those orbs, uh, planets were completely black and almost the same color as the emptiness of space." Luna felt tears go down her cheek as she thought of Sailor Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus and Pluto and how they vanished without a trace.

"Can, they be brought back?" Artemis asked. They ran closer to darkness as he asked this, and saw that it was becoming difficult to see. After a long pause, the hamster finally answered.

"I believe that the brightest light can bring them back, along with my friends, the Nebula Senshi." Luna and Artemis both stopped and stared at each other.

"Nebula.." Artemis started.

"Senshi?" Luna finished.

"Yes, I would love to tell you about them, but we must hurry and get to your Sailor Moon. I must give her Lady Helix's gift and tell her how to use it in order to defeat this monster, this Dark Matter." Luna and Artemis gave each other a determined look and ran into the dark city. Luna noticed as they got closer, the harder it was not only to see, but to move and to breathe as well. It felt like her life was being sucked out of her and if it wasn't for the fact that Artemis was purely white, this journey towards the center of darkness would have been impossible to see and continue on.

"How can Artemis see…?" Luna pondered as she was now close behind him on his tail.

"Luna! Look!" her thoughts were interrupted as they entered in what seemed normal space again.

"So this is what you did huh Comp?" Luna looked up at the hamster on Artemis's back.

"What?" She asked as she once again went beside Artemis.

"My computer crashed in order to protect the brightest light, and I thought what it did was futile, but looks like it had some results. It put up this weak shield we are walking in."

"Weird." Was Artemis's only reply to what his small passenger said as he and Luna started looking for signs of life, particularly their senshi. Their search was short as the small hamster exclaimed at the same time Luna spotted someone so familiar.

"There's a senshi…" the hamster pointed as Luna started to dart ahead.

"Sailor Mercury!" she ran over to her with Artemis right behind. Luna couldn't believe how much in pain she looked as she got closer to her. The blue haired senshi slowly lifted her head and looked at them.

"Luna….Artemis…Sailor Moon is…" Sailor Mercury struggled to speak as it was evident she was in immense pain. Luna could see no bruises and she looked as pristine as ever, besides the way she acted and the way she sat on the ground, staring at it like it was the only thing keeping her there.

"What is wrong Mercury?" Artemis asked.

She weakly smiled and stared at them with her visor still on. "We are being eaten alive, and Sailor Moon is going to…." She gasped and almost landed face down on the ground. "I can't explain it, but….I…can't. Talk to Sailor Mars….she…she."

Luna felt the tears go down her face and put her paw on Sailor Mercury's hand. "It hurts to speak doesn't it? Don't worry, we'll find her. Catch your breath." Luna couldn't believe her friend was in agonizing pain as she nodded her head in affirmation.

The tiny hamster spoke up. "Dark Matter." Luna could hear the fierce hate in it's small voice. "I sense another senshi, one of fire?" The hamster pointed towards a piece of a building that had collided with the street.

"Come on Luna, let's see if that's Sailor Mars." She took one last long look at Sailor Mercury and noticed that she was starting to look like Sailor Jupiter did, before she faded away. Luna ran after Artemis and couldn't face to watch another friend disappear. "Sailor Moon what has happened to you? Usagi-chan please hold on until we can bring this alien hamster to you." Luna thought as she and Artemis approached where the hamster pointed. After a few meters, they saw the firey senshi, Sailor Mars, in the same condition Mercury was in.

"Luna? Artemis? Is that you guys?" Luna was elated! Sailor Mars sounded fine, she just had a hard time standing up.

"Yea, it's us. Sailor Mercury sent us to find you." Artemis told her as he sat by Luna.

"Then Mercury isn't fairing well." Mars looked up at the sky as she said this. "You guys, Sailor Moon is going to do something incredibly stupid, unless you can get to her. I wish I could but…" She looked over at them and smiled sadly.

Luna gasped, and Artemis whispered, "No…."

"I can't see anymore…" she said softly. She slumped against the slab of the building and sighed. "I can't see anything…so I'm useless. Please find her and…" tears started to fall down her face as she hit her fist against the wall. "make sure she doesn't use the ginzuishou to kill her self in order to save us. Sometimes she will do stupid things you know, never good at tests but always there for us." Mars opened her eyes again and stared blankly. "But I'm selfish. I don't want her to die. I rather live in darkness, than know she'll be gone."

"Don't worry…" Artemis said after a very long pause. "We will find her."

"I know. Go to Sailor Venus. I think she and Tuxedo Mask are the closest to her. Last thing I saw they were near the park or something, and hurry!" Artemis started running off after Sailor Mars said that. Luna hated leaving her, but she knew Artemis was worried about Sailor Venus. So she left, feeling like she betrayed another friend. Luna had a hard time catching up with Artemis as they ran along the street. She assumed that the strange hamster had another 'sensing'. Luna pondered why the hamster can sense the senshi, but not the strongest, Sailor Moon. She couldn't figure out how he could even sensed senshi but realize it was pointless to think about it, nothing was normal anyway. She finally caught up to Artemis is a small wooded area of the Juuban district. She found him sitting on the ground in front of a oak tree. As she got closer, she saw Sailor Venus leaning against it.

"Mina…Minako…." She heard Artemis exclaim as she saw him crying. She noticed Sailor Venus was having hard time breathing, just like Mercury was earlier. Luna couldn't believe it. How did this happen? How did her senshi end up like this? As these questions remain unanswered in her mind, she felt a small paw touch hers. She looked down and saw the hamster. "May I have a ride?" Luna looked confused but nodded her head. She felt him jump and land on her back, and it felt like almost nothing on her.

"Let's go. I'll tell you as we get there what Sailor Venus said." Luna walked a little bit looking over at Artemis lie down in front of a broken Sailor Venus. She couldn't bear it and started running. The hamster didn't object but started to speak. "She's dying, but she isn't dead. I assume he is her guardian, right?" Luna didn't answer and continued running. "She said that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were consumed into the darkness. As she was running to help, she told us that she ran into a dark invisible wall, blocking her out. Then she said she saw an immense explosion and the wall and was lifted infront of her eyes. I assume this was at the point my ship crashed into this place, but anyways she said she ran and briefly saw Sailor Moon and then…"

Luna stopped running when the hamster paused. "…and then?" she finally asked.

"She doesn't remember. She remembers seeing Sailor Mercury and Mars being thrown up into the air like rag dolls and blown away by a dark force. She said she woke up against that tree and…." Luna was getting sick of this pain in her stomach as she already knew the ending. She lifted her paw and wiped the tears that kept falling. "That's when she stopped talking. Like the previous senshi of ice, she needed to focus on breathing instead of talking." He became silence as Luna glared at the ominous expanse in front of her.

"Can you sense Sailor Moon?" Luna spoke after a while.

"No. She has a different energy source than anything else, and I'm not that great at this…" the hamster quietly answered. Luna saw that the darkness was slowly filtering it's way into the shield the hamster was talking about. She took a deep breath and started to run.

"Where are we going?"

"To find Usagi-chan and help her defeat this thing you keep talking about."

"Usanda who?"

Luna laughed a little bit. "That's her real name, Usagi. My Usagi-chan. I can find her." She ran until she couldn't see anymore, and until it started to become tougher to breath.

"Stop! This darkness is…goin…to crush..us…" the hamster struggled to say.

"No. I'm not…I…will…find…her." Luna felt a warm glow in her heart, and she knew she was on the right track. Then she thought really hard of her Usagi and saw that the crescent moon on her head became a beacon of light.

"Ama…zing…" was the only thing the hamster could blurt out. Luna was crawling now as she followed her heart to Usagi. She knew she could make it. After what felt like an eternity traveling in a tunnel, Luna spotted her.

"Is that her?" the hamster asked. Luna stood up. The darkness had melted away as she and the hamster found themselves in a small light shield. Luna saw her, the familiar long gold pigtails flowing in the wind, the feathers of her wings and her yellow skirt shimmering in the light of the glow from Luna's crescent moonlight. She turned around and saw them.

"Luna…?" That's when Luna felt the joy and happiness burst out as she ran towards her.

"Usagi-chan!" Eternal Sailor Moon knelt down and embraced her cat as they both started to cry. "I told them I would find you…and I have." Luna heard a small gasp as she said this.

"Who's that?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked as she lifted Luna into her arms as the hamster held on.

"This is…" Luna started but was interrupted.

"Dark Matter….." the hamster said in a monotone voice. Eternal Sailor Moon turned around and Luna saw what it was referring to. Luna couldn't believe it, but it was nothing, absolutely nothing. No light, no trees, no street, just emptiness there.

"You call this Dark Matter?" Luna said to the hamster as he crawled onto Eternal Sailor Moon's shoulder.

"Yes, that's what my friends fought. That's just a portion of it."

Sailor Moon looked at Luna and then at her shoulder. "You know about this thing? Are you here to help me, because I'm about out of ideas…." Luna knew what that meant. She had gotten there in time then, because Usagi didn't use the ginzuishou yet. Luna breathed a small sigh of relief as she turned her attention to the tiny rodent now on Sailor Moon's shoulder.

He bowed and smiled up at her, the first time Luna recall seeing it look happy. "I'm from beyond your Solar System, actually the galaxy and I've come here with a message and a gift that should help you get rid of this…" He turned and glared at the nothingness. "…this monster that has killed so many all ready." He shook his head as his mood switched.

"Wow, you've traveled far, especially for a hamster." Sailor Moon said as she laughed nervously.

Luna felt the sweat form on the back of her head. "That's her reply to this little guy? She's still the same Usagi." She thought as looked over at the hamster.

"Um, yes. What is a hams...oh never mind. I don't have time, and neither do you I'm afraid." The hamster touched the strange thing on his wrist and a small oval mirror hovered out of it.

"Nice watch!" Eternal Sailor Moon exclaimed as the mirror went in front of her face. "What is this?"

"This…" the hamster solemnly spoke as he looked from Sailor Moon's face to back to Luna. "Is the second most powerful weapon the Helix Nebula has. Lady Helix has sent it to you, in hopes that it will amplify your immense light and destroy Dark Matter.

Sailor Moon stared at it and blinked. "My immense light? It's lovely, but I'm afraid I don't get what you mean."

Luna smirked at Usagi's naivety. "He means the ginzuishou ." Luna paused and gave the hamster a startled look. "If she uses her ginzuishou …"

Luna started talking to it as Sailor Moon interrupted. "Oh I understand. This mirror will somehow make my ginzuishou stronger? I'll do it! I was about to use it anyway. How do I…."

"Eternal Sailor Moon! You can't use the ginzuishou , you'll die!" Luna looked at her and the hamster and saw his upset look.

"What do you mean she'll die? The mirror will simply amplify her existing light, and if she calls on the other senshi I'm sure this will be more than enough to destroy this little part of Dark Matter."

"Luna I need to save the world." Eternal Sailor Moon's voice said as she started to sound somber. "I have to bring back the others…that have already disappeared." She then looked at the hamster. "Thank you for bringing this to me, now I want you and Luna to go over to…" she paused as the hamster interrupted her.

"Your welcome your majesty, but I have to tell you what Lady Helix told me about it. She said that there is a strange side effect that happens with it, but I don't remember what else she said." He paused and stared at is feet. He spoke very softly…"I'm sorry I wish I could remember, but I was distraught at the time…"

Sailor Moon smiled. "Don't be sorry. You've done so much for me, coming this far with this small object to help me I don't care about the side effect, but just saving my friends and this wonderful world I live on. If this gift can do that, you and your Lady Helix deserve more gratitude than I can ever give. Now please…" Sailor Moon looked over at Luna and gave her a smile, "Please go over to Tuxedo Mask, he's using his strength to keep this barrier up. He'll keep you guys safe, while I use my ginzuishou and this mirror." Luna nodded and looked over at the hamster, as Sailor Moon gently put them on the ground. "Everything will be ok Luna, and after this is over you'll be back to your normal duties of nagging me to get my assignments done. " She then pointed to the edge of the light shield and smiled. "That's where Tuxedo Mask is. Get going now." Luna sighed as the hamster once again got on her back and looked at Usagi.

"She's so mature now…but I hate it when she has to carry the weight of the world." Luna walked over to where Usagi pointed to and heard the hamster speak.

"That's part of my ship! I bet this is helping her friend keep this shield up." Luna didn't reply but went over to Tuxedo Mask and saw that he was slumped against the metal object the hamster referred to as his 'ship'. He looked over at them.

"Luna? You need to get behind this little wall here. It has amazing properties I can't describe." She nodded and went behind it and wondered why he didn't ask any questions. Luna closed her eyes as she felt a warm glow. She knew Sailor Moon must have been using the ginzuishou. She kept her eyes close as she heard the hamster babble about how Tuxedo Mask was glowing. Then she felt nothing and opened her eyes. Luna saw now a world of white instead of black. She saw Princess Serentity, now surrounded by Prince Endymion, Sailor Mercury, Mars and Venus and she saw Artemis right beside her.

"What is going on?" He asked her as she saw them all hover far above their heads.

"I don't know…" Luna replied as she felt her words fly out of her mouth and then saw nothing. It was a strange feeling as Luna felt herself be lifted off of the ground. Luna awoke seeing two small brown eyes, an orange furry face with black hair looking at her.

"Whaaa?"

"I'm glad you are awake. Your Sailor Moon wants to speak to you." The hamster said as Luna sat up. She saw the world looked the same again, even the buildings seemed repaired. She saw Eternal Sailor Moon lying on the street, and ran over to her. "Usagi-chan?" No reply came from her friend. Luna looked at her face and saw how pale yet peaceful it was. "Usagi-chan?" Luna whispered. She let out a small gasp as saw Usagi's baby blue eyes opened and struggle to focus on looking at Luna.

"Luna? Artemis? Little hamster?" Usagi uttered out as Luna looked and spotted the hamster and Artemis beside her. "I think I know what the side effect is…" she gave Luna a quirkly smile as she continued to speak. "…but I've temporary fought that thing off." She closed her eyes for a moment and then looked at the rodent that was in-between Luna and Artemis. "As I was using that mirror, I briefly saw what happened to your Nebula…and your friends. Strange thing is that they are here on Earth…" The hamster flailed his arms and got closer to Eternal Sailor Moon and knelt infront of her nose. "I think two are here and the others are scattered. The one that has your world's strongest weapon is across the ocean. You got to bring that to me and…." She paused and stared blankly for a moment. "Luna, I'm losing my thoughts…everything is becoming cloudy. I think I'm forgetting who I am." Luna and Artemis both stood up and looked at each other.

"How is that possible?" Artemis asked.

"Side effect." She laughed and petted the hamster's head. "I bet you couldn't recall because you forgot. Funny huh?" The hamster shook his head and gave Luna a disturbed look.

"I don't know how long this is going to last." He said with some slight panic in his voice.

"I've always wanted to be ordinary…with my friends…" Eternal Sailor Moon said as she slowly drifted asleep. "Usagi-chan!" Luna couldn't believe it, but some how she knew it was true. The factor that proved that to her was when Eternal Sailor Moon detransformed into Usagi.

"Oh no…she's lost her powers?" Artemis muttered as he, and the hamster were being lifted into the air.

"What's going on now?" Luna heard the hamster say as she was hovering beside Usagi. She then saw a flash of light that pierced her eyes and causing her to close them. She awoke finding herself in Usagi's bedroom.

* * *

It had been a week since Luna was teleported from that battle ground into Usagi's bedroom. Not only had Usagi lost her memory of being a Sailor Senshi, but she couldn't understand Luna. Every time Luna spoke, Usagi would pet her and treat her like a cat, which stressed Luna out even more. Usagi did however remember her friends, Minako-chan, Rei-chan, Ami-chan and of course her Mamo-chan, but didn't remember Mako-chan or the others that had disappeared. Luna quickly discovered the memory curse as she and Artemis had come to label it, also affected the remaining senshi. For some reason though her, Artemis and Mr. Hamster were not effected. Mr. Hamster concluded it was because they weren't needed in giving Eternal Sailor Moon the energy needed to ward off Dark Matter. That made sense to Luna, but didn't give her any comfort. Time and time again she would try flooding Usagi with her crescent moon on her forehead, but it failed each time. The only thing that consoled her was the fact the Mr. Hamster told them of how his memories of what happened to him before he came to Earth flooded back to him. She hoped this would happen soon to Usagi and wondered if there needed to be something trigger it. While this was happening she was helping Artemis and Mr. Hamster try to formulate a new plan of action. Mr. Hamster was very adamant on finding his senshi ever since Eternal Sailor Moon told them they were on Earth some where. He just left yesterday to go to a place in America called Seattle. Artemis and the hamster had figured out some strange method with the rodent's technology to track her and only her down. Artemis later told Luna it was because the watch on his hand could detect those from it's homeworld. Luna really didn't care much, and was too worried about Usagi-chan. Artemis assured her that when the hamster found this senshi with the weapon Eternal Sailor Moon was talking about that this would bring her memory back. Luna prayed that would be true. So as she was thinking of all these things, she heard a familiar voice talking downstairs, about a new movie coming out.

Luna sighed. "Usagi you got your wish, but the world still needs you. I don't know how long we have until Dark Matter comes back…." She jumped up on windowsill in Usagi's bedroom and stared out the window. "Usagi-chan…how can I bring you back? I miss talking to you…"

END Episode One.

* * *

Any suggestions or comments, please tell me! Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3

Nebula Senshi Arc  
Episode Two  
Written by: Sealynn

Disclamer: I have not created SailorMoon or any other characters from the show. The animated television series SailorMoon is produced by Toei Animation Co. Ltd, and is based on the manga series by Naoko Takeuchi, first published in Japan by Kodansha Ltd. I have made this fanfic to express how much I really like the show Sailor Moon!!

Episode Two: The girl across the ocean. The messenger receives a name!

"Yes, I am available. Of course. I completely understand, and so sorry about your turtle. That was rather embarrassing, wasn't it? Well goodbye then." She shakes her cell phone and turns it off and looks at the faceless man standing beside her.

"Now what were you saying about me saving the world?" The man speaks, but no words leave his mouth. Instead he stands there, fixated on her.

"For crying out loud, don't be mad at me talking on the phone. It was an important call. Come on, Be…" she pauses as the man places his hand on her shoulder. She blushes and gives him a confused look.

"Umm…" The words die in her mouth as he gets closer to her.

"BRRRRRIIINGGGGGG!"

"Oh, no…not now. It was getting good." She smacks her alarm clock and looks at it. It reads 9:15am.

"Ack! I hit snooze too many times! I'm going to be late!" She bolts up out of her bed and falls out of it on the floor.

"Oww…" She rubs her face and pulls her self up and grabs her clothes that she had set out from the night previously. She dresses quickly, trips over her own shoes, puts one on while opening the door to her room, hops on one foot in the hall, hits the wall once, puts on the other shoe and tumbles into the bathroom.

"Summer, you sound like an elephant up there!" a female voice yells from down below.

"Sorry mom!" she tries to yell back as she brushes her teeth, getting toothpaste all over her vanity mirror.

"Today is going to such a great day…." She thinks as she grabs a washrag to wipe the mirror clean. She stares at the wavy reflection, seeing two tired red eyes staring back at her, underneath extremely messy green hair, that was defying gravity at the moment.

"Pigtails it is then." She brushed her hair quickly and put her hair into pigtails, short ones, barely touching her shoulders. She parted her bangs so they are in the middle and smiled at her reflection.

"Much better. I'm now human again. She looks over on her shelf and grabs her small red ruby earrings and a thin green wired bracelet with a small silver amulet in the center. She looks at the symbol of the amulet and remembers what her grandfather told her about it.

"It's cursed object, Summer! Why the heck would you pick that out of your grandmother's jewelry? Just throw it away." Summer started to smirk as she thought of how animate the old man was as he said this in his usual superstitious cranky voice.

"No such thing as curses." She said to herself as she closed the clasp and stared at the familiar yet strange green N with a red fireball through it. "I think it's cool." She untangled the green ribbons that drooped on each side of the amulet and shook her hand. It always had such a pretty green shine to it in the light.

"Summer! Are you alive up there?"

Summer snapped out of looking at her bracelet and took one last look at her self in the mirror before replying. "Yea mom!" She then left the bathroom and ran down the stairs, skipping two steps at a time.

"You and your big feet, dear, you're going to fall one of these days." Her mom said as she moved out of Summer's way.

"Meh. I'm fine. I gotta go now…" Summer said as she picked up her backpack and stuffed the familiar mess of papers at her desk into it.

"Without breakfast? Don't you have a test today? You'll need to eat you know…" Summer rolled her eyes and gave her mom a quick grin.

"No test and no time. I have finals next week, and if I didn't have to close every night this week, I wouldn't have slept late." Summer grabbed her purse as she said this and rummaged through it looking for her keys.

"Is it a day off for you?" She asked as she finally found the silver keychain.

"Yes..it's Friday..." Summer laughed and gave her mom a hug. "I forgot what day it is! Everyday seems to mesh together. Well I'm off!" Her mom smiled and hugged her back.

"Have a good day dear. I expect you'll be home late then." Summer was walking out the door, when she turned to look at her mother before leaving. She saw a happy 40 something year old shaking her head as her daughter was about to run into the door.

"I'll be home around 2 to 3 something…" Summer turned and ran into the front door.

"Not a good day…" she muttered as she rubbed her nose and opened it. Her mother sighed and pulled her blonde hair back.

"Crazy girl…it's a wonder she can get up at all…." Summer dashed out of her home of 20 years and leaped over the plush green grass, almost skidding into the driveway where her old ugly clunky car was parked. She quickly unlocked the door and tossed her backpack in the passenger seat as she got in the drivers.

"Ok, it's…" she looked at her watch in the car. "It's…crap! 9:45am! I got class in 15min!" She backed out of the driveway and left. Summer started to drive a little faster, than she normally would, out of the suburban Seattle neighborhood and turned on the radio.

"I forgot to grab a CD…" she frowned as she was now forced to listen to the endless blabber of news and gossip from the radio station.

"Yes, and another strange thing happened in Tokyo , as a nasty dark storm ripped through the area, left quite a bit of damage there in the popular shopping district." Summer stared blankly ahead as she wished she wasn't in traffic listening to news about a country that was across the ocean. She yawned and turned left, right and left again.

"Almost there…." She thought as she was about the switch the station, but something made her stopped as she heard the annoying laughter ended…"and yes, perhaps the next big underground singer is going to be playing to twelve lucky winners. He just announced the contest last night, saying that in order to be one of these twelve, you got to buy his CD, and next week, he'll read the secret codes on the back and they have 12 minutes to text message their code back." Summer listen intently, wondering who this new rock artist was as she reached her community college.

"I may want to enter…if I've heard of this guy…" she thought as she was skimming the parking lot for a place to park.

"So lucky listeners out there, if you want to be in a private concert, featuring Alpha Darkman, buy his new CD "Twisted Space…" and perhaps you'll win. Some promotion gimmick, huh Jessica?" Summer found a parking spot and turned the radio off.

"Alpha Darkman? Who the heck is that? Oh well..sounds lame. I'll ask the guys." She looked at her clock briefly as she grabbed her backpack.

"Aww…I'm ten minutes late. Oh well, least the teacher won't notice me if I sneak in quietly. It's a big lecture hall…" Summer got out and locked the door and raced across the parking lot, almost running into a group of students discussing art forms.

"Excuse me!" she said as she ran past.

"Argh…everything is getting in my way…not a good day!" She thought as she ran through the double doors.

"Ok, left, left, right…and another left. Here we are…" she thought as she tried her best to open the door quietly. The door creaked slightly, and as she entered, she spotted a seat near the back. Summer walked quickly and snuck in the seat without making too much noise. She rummaged through her bag as she heard her teacher tell the class about their final the next week.

"Phew…she didn't notice, or didn't care to say anything. Anyway I'm here…" She found her notebook and began to take notes. "Least this is my easiest class, I'll just have to get the notes from…" her eyes scanned the hall and spotted a familiar ash blonde ponytail, sitting next to girl with long wavy white blonde hair. "Sara, and Colleen…." Summer thought and grinned. "Colleen always takes excellent notes and Sara has a photographic memory. I'm lucky to have such good friends…" Summer breathed a sigh of relief and started to focus on statistics.

--------------

"So how was work last night?" Sara asked Summer as the two hour class ended.

"What do you think? Boring, annoying, irritating, and just bleh…" Summer replied as she smiled at the two girls walked towards her.

"I figured you slept late today…" Colleen said as she gave Summer her notebook.

"Thanks Colleen! I'll give this back to you tomorrow." Colleen nodded and looked at the now empty hall.

"No problem, I knew this was going to happen." Summer felt a slight pang of guilt and gave her a nervous smile.

"I've been doing this quite a lot haven't I?"

Sara laughed and pointed her finger to her temple. "Lemme see, since the beginning of the semester when you got your job. You just don't know how to schedule things…"

Summer started to laugh nervously as they left the lecture hall and wandered into the campus main commons. "Well I need the money and it pays well…" Summer started as she felt Sara pat her back.

"True, and least it isn't one of those coffee places that make the barista's dress in skimpy outfits."

Summer gave her a disturbed look. "They do that…?" Colleen nodded and frowned. "Yea, but the barista's like it. They get more sales…." Summer pretended to puke as she heard this bit of news as the two girls laughed. "Say do you guys want to go out for lunch and tell me what I missed?" Summer said trying to change the subject. She knew both of them as well as herself this was their only class of the day. "I'll pay of course." Summer added grinning at them as she started to walk out the double doors into the warm late spring air.

Colleen shook her head and sighed. "I would love to Summer, but I have to pick up Sammy from daycare. Next time maybe. Besides, statistics isn't my best class and I really need to study."

Summer sighed and whipped out her statistics book and started to hug it. "I understand Colleen, but stats is the easiest! I love math…."

Both girls stopped and gave each other distressed looks. "Crazy girl." Sara muttered to Colleen, as she simply nodded in reply.

"Well if you get stuck on a problem," Summer said as she turned around to face them and started to walk backwards, "Just call me. I don't have to work that late tonight.."

"Thanks for the offer, Summer. I will. Well goodbye guys, and Summer watch out for that…" Colleen broke off as Summer ran into a bench.

"Owwwwww…" Summer cried as she fell and ending up sitting on it.

"Never mind, try to remember to watch where you are going. Bye!" Colleen said as she shook her head and walked towards the parking lot.

"Are you ok?" Sara asked Summer.

"Yea…it's just good old fashion pain." Summer winced as she rubbed the back of her knees.

"Is your offer still good?" Sara asked as she helped Summer up.

She gave her friend a smile and nodded. "Yep, and I still need to know what is going to be on the final. Just because I love the class, it ain't going to do me any good not knowing what's going to be on the test. Sara laughed, and the two girls walked into the parking lot.

---------

"Alpha Darkman?" Sara paused and looked lost in thought. The girls ended up going to Arbie's, Summer's favorite fast food restaurant and brought their lunch to the park to eat. Sara told Summer of what she had missed while they ate, and while Summer wrote down the notes she missed from Colleen's notebook. Now they were done eating, and they ended up walking down a sidewalk, gazing at the lovely scenery. "Yea…I've heard of him, from my boyfriend. He seems to like him."

Summer rolled her eyes. " Kent likes anything underground. What do you think of him…?" Summer asked as she stared at her friend's perplexed blue eyes.

"Lemme think…I need to remember what he sings…" She stood there thinking as Summer shrugged and watched some cardinals fly by. "Pretty little things…" she thought as Sara gasped. "I remember him now! He's really good, he has a unique and eerie sound. I'll get you a copy of his CD from Kent . I'm sure you'll like him."

"Ok then…." Sara looked at her watched and sighed. "It's 2:00 already. I gotta be at work in an hour. I'll get you that CD tomorrow, ok? Who knows you could win that concert thing." Sara laughed at Summer's dead pan stare.

"First I got to like the guy. Well thanks for the notes and I'll see ya tomorrow then." Summer said as she watched her friend run off. "I really should go home, and say hi to mom…" Summer thought as she watched a small robin take flight. "I wanna fly. High into the clouds…I wonder what that is like…" Summer stared as the tiny bird became a speck in the clear blue sky. Summer stretched and walked back to her car. "No use wishing..it ain't going to happen. Still…" she took one last look at the birds and sighed. "I really envy you guys. Flying without a care in the world. Now only if you didn't eat bugs…" She unlocked the door and left the park and started to drive home.

"Great, she's not home. Must be going out shopping or something…" Summer thought as she hung her backpack off her computer chair. "Well I have an hour to kill, let's see what my email has. She sat at her desk, that was at the end of the kitchen. Since her room was too small for the elaborate old antique roll top desk, her parents stuck in the kitchen, trying to spruce up the quaint room a bit. Summer, really wished she could have moved her stuff into her brother's room, but since her mom and dad wanted an office, they took it over and did preciously that. Summer was a tad annoyed but since she had her own little desk, she didn't care that much. She logged in her email provider and saw that she had six new messages. "Spam, ew, spam, eh online sell back books…I'll be doing that in a week. Email from brother, and two more spam. Ugh…these are going to the trash." She deleted the mail and stared at the only one she hadn't opened yet in her inbox. "Let's see what you have to say this time…" she sighed and clicked on the link.

"hey squirt. how's life treating ya? almost done with your sopmore semester i hear, soon you'll be an accountant and i can get ya job done here. it would funny if you worked for me huh? how's the folks. dad still doing that car salesman thing. tell him I'll call sometime sunday. haven't had time to call, because of my job. have you gotten a boyfriend yet? if you have, i'll beat him up. noone can pick on my little sis…."

Summer rolled her eyes as she read this and was still amused that he never capitalized any letters. "Sounds like your still a big dork…" she thought as she read the rest of the email.

"work here is busy, but hey i make the big bucks. just got a new car. tell the old man i got a great deal on it. how's mom. still cracking at in the webdesigning. amazing she still has a job, after the fall. tell her hello. oh and btw i'm mailing her birthday gift. i got her a really, really nice necklace, the one you liked when i sent you the link. thanks for helping out there summer. i'm not so great at things like that. well i'm running out of things to say. why don't you tell me what's happening up there, and not give me two sentences. geez, you're great at condensing things in email, but at home you never shutup. why is that? anyways i'll call sunday and you'll won't shutup. hope you do good on your finals. –Jonathan

"I do not talk that much!" Summer muttered to the screen as she hit the reply button. "I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking….." Summer stared at the screen and realized she didn't know what to say to him. "He's right…I hate typing emails. I prefer talking on the phone…" Summer stared at the screen and laid her head on the desk. "I'm drawing a blank. I guess I'll email him later…" She logged out of her account and glanced at the kitchen clock. "Time flies fast…it's time for me to get ready and go to work." She frowned and dragged her big feet upstairs to her room.

"Least he has a job he loves, the dork, being a Civil Engineer in such a cool place." She sighed as she opened the door to her room. It was small to her tastes with her little single bed against the wall parallel to the window. Currently she had purple sheets on her bed that was in a heap at the foot of the bed, tangled in such a way that an outsider would think she was using them to escape a fortress. "Hmmm, Seattle is a cool city though…" she continued to think as she went over to her dresser and opened a drawer. Even though she was never quite messy, and certainly not the definition of neat, the one thing she did regularly was have a spot for her clothes. Each drawer was for something particular and currently she opened the one for miscellaneous. Inside the drawer she pushed an old Marnier shirt out of the way and pulled out a pair of khakis, a dark brown plain long sleeve shirt and promptly shut the dresser. "We have lots of fun things to do here, a neat baseball team…and…" she smirked for a moment as she was changing for work. "I wonder if the San Francisco Giants are coming here to play the Mariners? I'll have to check it on the web, and perhaps I can get Jonathan to come here so we can go…that would be fun. Perhaps he's a Giant fan? If he is I'll have even more fun as I watch my team kick his team's butt!" She laughed at this thought, placing her hands on her hips, looking like a insane squirrel with green hair that got a taste of sugar. "First I have to go to work, then I look that up…" she thought as she abruptly stopped laughing and put on her shoes. She picked up a long blue apron that hung on the back of her door and draped it on her shoulder as she left the room.

She walked downstairs and heard the front door open. "Mom, are you back?" Summer said as she started to jog down.

"No pumpkin. I'm home early, to see her. I take she's not here?" "Dad! I didn't think they let you off early." She heard a deep laugh as she skipped the last stair and gave her father a hug.

"I asked for the afternoon off and they told me to come in tomorrow. Gotta love compromise." He said as he hugged her back and started to stare at her red eyes.

"Off the work early today huh?" She nodded her head and frown. "Yep, another exciting day of being a clerk and barista all in one." she in a sarcastic voice.

"Of course, I know you'll quit school and do this for the rest of your life." He replied back in the same voice. They both looked at each other rather seriously, but as soon as Summer saw his dark red eyes twinkle, she broke down laughing.

"Dad! You did again! You won another stare down. Well I gotta go, oh and Jonathan says he'll call Sunday."

Her dad grinned and yawned. "You have a good day at work then, and we'll see if he calls. He tends to forget a lot just as you tend to run into every object in world."

Summer pouted a bit, "I do not…" and almost tripped over her two feet. Her dad gave her a look of "I'm right" and waved at her as he went deeper into the house. "Just because I have giant feet and I forgot to tie my laces…"she tied her shoes and left the house after grabbing her purse from her desk. "Of course I run into things…I don't watch where I'm going, like Colleen said. That's all. I'm not a klutz." She opened her car door, threw her apron in the back ontop of a matching hat and drove out of the driveway. "Dang it, forgot a CD again. Least it's the afternoon and there isn't all that lame chatting…" she muttered as she turned on the radio and drove off to work.

"Welcome to Star-smucks. What can I get for you today?" Summer said in a exuberant chipper voice. She continued to smile as she adjusted her blue ball cap on her head with the familiar logo of a expresso on it and stared at her customer. "Oh great, it's just Carl, wanting to flirt with Amanda…" Summer thought as she felt her smile disappear. The gangly teen across the counter was peering around Summer, fixing his mousy long brown hair out of his eyes, obviously looking for someone. "Sir, do you need more time?" Summer said, less chipper this time, forcing a fake smile on her face.

"Uh..is Amanda here?" The teen stammered out.

Summer bit her tongue as she fought the urge to whip out a smart comment to that particularly stupid question. "She is working today, I'll go get her…" Summer said in a monotone voice as she left the counter and walked to the back of the store. "Amanda…" Summer started as she found her younger co-worker stooped over something on the floor.

"Uh..yes? The lavender hair girl replied quite nervously as she dropped a small broom to the floor.

"What happened?" Summer approached her and instantly knew the answer as she saw the mess of coffee grounds and glass on the floor. "Are you ok…?" Summer started to ask as the teen started to cry.

"I didn't mean too! It was an accident, I was trying to put away these coffee mugs when I ran into the counter and knocked this on the floor." The girl was sobbing now, and it took Summer a moment to translate the girl's explanation.

"Ok, ok. Take a break, I'll clean this up. No harm done." Amanda gave Summer a look of gratitude as she wiped the tears away with her sleeve, covered with coffee. "You aren't hurt, are you…?" Summer repeated her previous question as she was about to point out the fact the she just made her face dirty.

"I'm ok…thanks Summer!" She then got up and started to walk towards the bathroom.

"Hey, Amanda…" The lavender hair teen turned around and looked over at Summer.

"Yes?" she inquired as her brown eyes looked confused.

"Carl's here. I'll have Jesse cover you while you take a 15 min break, ok?" Amanda nodded and gave Summer a smile before leaving towards the restroom. Summer sighed as she picked up the small broom Amanda had dropped and looked at the mess before her.

"Better get the dustpan."

"Here you go." Summer turned around and saw a dustpan before her face.

"Thanks Jesse." She smiled at her manager and then proceeded to tell him of Amanda's latest accident. Summer had been working with her for three months out of her six months there and could instantly tell the now seventeen year old was extremely accident prone. Summer always knew whenever Jesse gave Amanda the opportunity to do something besides being a cashier, something would break, and usually Summer ended up cleaning it up, for fear of Amanda getting hurt. Jesse shook his head and looked at the mess.

"Summer, I'll clean this up, you can…" Summer dreaded the thought of going back to the counter, and started sweep up the mess as she replied back to him.

"No, no, it's ok. I really don't mind." She gave him a quick smile and hoped he would cover her while she cleaned up. She saw his green eyes glance at the mess and back at her now cleaning it up and he shrugged.

"Ok then. Be careful though, there is a lot of glass there…" he started as Summer vigorously nodded her head in agreement.

"Don't worry I will…" she started as she heard the door open, indicating a customer came in. "I better get that then, thanks for getting this Summer." He wandered off to the counter and Summer breathe a sigh of relief and continued to sweep. "The past four days I've been at the counter, it's nice just to take a break from it once in awhile." She thought as she empty the contents of her dustpan, into an empty aluminum coffee can. She was lucky she had a nice manager and for the most part nice co-workers to work with. She just couldn't stand the customers themselves. Caffeine, more specifically, coffee starved junkies that came in demanded for their special insert long ridiculously name for coffee, was not Summer's thing. She had a knack for making the most irate customer calm, which is why Jesse put her up there most of the time, but it was really draining Summer's normal calm demeanor. Many times she had to catch herself biting her tongue before she would say something sarcastic to the customer. "This is for college, this is for my career…" she kept thinking as she looked for a trashbag and saw all the cans were overflowing. "Gross. I guess Mark didn't empty this in awhile." She glared at a new mess she had to clean up as she was thinking unkind thoughts about her lazy co-worker, that had begged Summer to come in early last week, so he could visit his supposed sick little sister. Summer walked slowly to the three cans and reluctantly pulled out the overstuff bags out of them.

"Summer…?" She heard Jesse's voice and got distracted.

"Yea…" she yelled as she suddenly got some of the trash on her.

"Ugh…" she exclaimed as she succeeded of getting the bag out of the can and saw more coffee grounds on her apron now and on the floor. "Great. I knew this was going to be a bad day…"

"Look if you want…" she heard Jesse started as she turned her head to give him a look that said, "I'm going to throttle you if you suggest helping me," he gave her a sympathy look and walked briskly back to the front. Summer turned back and glared down at the new mess and continued to fight with the bag and finally got it out of the trash can. She had an eye twitch as she calmly wiped off the mess on her apron and quickly swept the grounds on the floor and put them in the trash bag. After five minutes of fighting with the rest of the cans, being quickly spied on by both Amanda and Jesse who immediately dashed back to the front when she looked at their direction, Summer stared at five huge bags infront of her.

"Maybe I'll just call Jesse back her to help me with this now. He seemed so anxious to help anyway…" Summer thought as she slowly trudged back to the front, but stopped halfway after hearing Jesse and Amanda both handling the evening rush that started. Summer sighed and went back to her dilemma, and rolled up her sleeves. "Rawr, I am strong, I can do it!" She grabbed one bag and thought better of picking up and dragged it across the cheap linoleum tile. "Man what do we else do we toss in here besides old cans and milk containers? This thing feels like a damn elephant is living in here…" Summer grunted and huffed as she picked it up and some how managed to get down the five stairs that lead to the store's back end. She then continued to drag it on the concrete of the alley the store was in back of and spotted the dumpster a few feet away. "No way…" Summer frowned seeing how high she would have to have toss the bag in. I feel like a wet noodle…and I have four more to bring out here. Man I need to lift weights or something." She stared blankly for a moment and decided to drag the other bags out and maybe getting Jesse to toss them in. As she was going back to the stairs she heard cats growling which caused her to look behind her.

"Gwa?" She looked around but didn't see anything and started again to the stairs, but heard the growling again, followed by hissing. "I wonder.." Summer thought as she went towards the dumpster. "Perhaps I shouldn't mess, I mean several cats fighting, it could hurt if I separated it." Summer had a mental image of her on the short clip on the news that featured interesting stories.

"Today an employee was found mauled by several stray cats. Her comment was she was just trying to separate them from fight. Isn't that ridiculous thing to do, and now she has to get 20 some odd shots for rabies…ha, funny thing…" Summer rolled her eyes and snorted at her over active imagination.

"Yea, not happening. I just wanna look that's all." The closer she got to the dumpster, the louder the cats became, causing Summer to jog a bit and then she saw it. Behind the dumpster were about five skinny stray cats of colors of white, black, gray and orange, surrounding a terrified creature. Summer at first thought it was a mouse, but as she got closer, she saw it was a hamster. She also saw the cats looking at her apprehensively. "Hi kitties. You don't want to eat that cute little hamster. I can get you all some nice milk…" Summer said in a voice that reminded her of her Aunt Lucy when she talked to her baby cousin, which made Summer smirk a bit as she stepped over two of the cats. She cautiously bent down and stared at the cats, now only three still their wagging their tails impatiently. She saw the hamster had its eyes closed; causing a slight panic in Summer. "Is it dead?" her eyes widened and after struggling with the thought of picking up a dead creature, she heard the cats meowing at her, as if they were telling her to get away from their hard earned meal.

"Oh, pretty kitties, you don't want to eat this…" Summer gulped and pick the warm little thing up in her palm of her hand. "I'll get you some really yummy milk." The cats eyed her as she walked away from them and headed back into the store. "I can't believe I'm holding a dead hamster…" Summer thought when she got back to her pile of trash bags.

"Summer?" "Crap! It's Jesse again." Frantically, she looked for a place to put the little thing and ended up putting it in her apron pocket as she saw the tall, red head walking her way.

"You ok…you look upset." He said.

"I do?" Summer squeaked as she started to laugh nervously. "I'm fine, really. I was just going to get some milk for some cats outside." She wandered over to the huge refrigerator as she said this, feeling his green eyes follow her.

"Um, ok. Are you sure you are alright?" He asked again as she poured the milk in a saucer she grabbed and nearly dropped when he asked this.

"Yes, I'm just spiffy." Nervously she spouted out as she put the milk away. "I do need some help though." She really wanted to get him out of her hair, as well as some time to get the hamster out of her pocket. She saw him look at the bags and back at her again.

"I guess so, these things are overstuffed! Mark must have forgotten to empty these again. " He said as he easily grabbed one. Summer, if she could at that moment wanted to cry, watching him lift the bag she had so much trouble with. "I'm a cosmic joke, aren't I?" she thought as she exited the store with Jesse following her. "Here, kitte…ooofp." Summer stopped and almost dropped the saucer when she felt her apron pocket wiggle. "What the? It's alive?" She thought as she heard Jesse tossing the bag into the dumpster.

"Are the cats still there?" he asked when he noticed she hadn't put the milk down.

"Huh? Oh, the cats. Heh, um…" She nervously stammered as she was more focused on her moving pocket. "This feels so weird..hee, it tickles!" Summer was trying not to grin when she looked behind the dumpster and saw the three cats were still their, now looking at her with hope in their little eyes.

"See, I told you so. Here." She place the dish down and muffled a giggle at the same time. "Stop moving so much little hamster, I'll get you out of there in a minute." She whispered to her pocket. She got up and walked back and saw Jesse had waited on her.

"I never like alleys, you know I always think someone is going to sneak up. I really should have gotten this Summer. Sorry." He said as they went back inside. Summer wasn't listening, and was trying hard not to laugh as the little thing was moving again.

"It's ok…Jesse." She had a hard time saying this with a straight face, and he looked concerned at her.

"You didn't hurt your back or something did you?"

"Geez, what's with all these stupid concerned questions now. Just leave me alone, take out the trash and little me deal with this hamster." She thought as she gave him a polite smile. "I'm a bit tired. I think I'll take my break now." He seemed ok with that answer and nodded.

"Alright then. Just tell Amanda."

"Sure thing." Summer happily replied and started to walk towards the front, but paused when he said her name again. "Crud. What's with him today?" she thought as she turned to look at him. He was smiling at her and for a moment Summer thought he looked cute.

"Those cats are going to be lurking around now since you gave them that. I think it's nice what you did though." He said as he picked up another bag.

"Thanks, Jesse. I hate it when strays get the short end of the stick." Summer said to him as she saw him nod in agreement and walked out of her sight. Summer walked to the counter and spotted Amanda who, looked just as tired as she felt.

"Bad crowd?" Summer asked her.

"Yes, they kept coming. Are you back up here?" Amanda asked hopefully. "Not yet, I'm going on my break."

"Oh." She said with some disappointment but smiled at her. "Thanks again for cleaning up Summer." She added and turned to stare at another customer that was coming their way.

Summer on the other hand walked towards the small broom closet that was called an employee break room. Inside was a few lockers, two chairs and a small fridge. Summer shut the door behind her and peered into her pocket. She saw a mess of little black hair and some orange that was in there and Summer pulled the little thing out and gently placed it on the employee chair. "Come, on little thing. I know you are alive. I felt you moving in my pocket." She poked it gently with her finger and stared at its hair. "Weird, I didn't know hamsters had hair. You're cute, you know that." The hamster twitched, causing Summer to gasp.

"Oh! You are alive! Great." She saw the hamster open it's small little eyes and watched it peer up at her. "Hello!" Summer said enthusiastically. The hamster's brown eyes widened and as it try to get to it's feet, it flopped on the chair instead. "Eek. You're probably hurt. Why don't you rest for awhile. Then after work I'll take you home…" Summer looked at the clock on the wall and smiled. "That will be in about 2 hrs. I hope you can make it." She said as she thought the little thing looked liked it fainted. "Must be totally tuckered out. Well where can you go, certainly, not back in my pocket." She looked around in the small room and stopped at her locker.

"Aha! In here you go. I don't think Jesse or Amanda will see you here." She picked him up gingerly, and got the lock off the small locker where her purse was currently residing. "It's cramped, but it's only for two more hours. Just sleep, ok?" She put him in and closed it up. Just as she did so, Amanda opened the door.

"Summer…" the girl cried frantically at her. "Please help, there's this old guy that keeps yelling at me!" Summer sighed and nodded.

"Short break." She thought as she followed the lavender hair girl out.

---------

She ended up staying later than she thought, but Summer finally got out of the crazy store and thanked Jesse again for closing. Jesse could only repeatedly tell her it was the least he could do for her, after what she had done for them that afternoon. Summer was really excited to get home and help heal her new little friend. The hamster was currently in her purse as she entered her house. She noticed the lights were off and knew her parents must have gone out somewhere. She wandered upstairs into her room, stripping off the fifthly apron on the floor as she put her purse on her dresser. She grabbed a tiny decorative pillow that had come from one of her numerous stuffed animals and placed it beside her purse. She then opened her purse; saw the hamster still inside, snoozing away. She picked him up and put him on the cute pink pillow and poked him again.

"Welcome home, little guy. " She said as she stroked its hair. She noticed it was waking up again. "Hmmm, I just can't keep calling you little guy or hamster…you need a name." The hamster was slowly opening its eyes again as Summer thought of what she was going to call him. "I know, how about Beatle? You kinda have a Beatle hairstyle." She smirked at the thought of the band that had the same name, becoming little hamsters with instruments. She quickly snapped out of her strange thought when she saw Beatle stir. "Hey, you're awake. I hope you are feel better, Beatle." She said as she watched his brown eyes focus on her. She smiled when he sat up. She laughed a bit when she saw him mess with his hair. She found it odd he had something on his tiny paw. She thought it weird but neat when she saw him poke at the thing on his paw. She was stunned when he replied back to her.

"Thank you for rescuing me." He said as he smiled at her. Summer just stared.

"You're welco…." She stopped at the automatic response she was going to give him. "Wha…? _You just didn't_…" Summer's voice dropped to a whisper as she brought her hands to clasp over her mouth.

"…didn't what? Speak? Yes, I just did." Summer who had been standing at the time, dropped to her knees, then flat on her rear end.

"Bad..this is bad. I'm dreaming or I've gone insane." Summer looked up at her dresser and saw the tiny hamster that just spoke peer over and looked down at her.

"Summer? Are you ok…?" He asked her, the same question that must have been asked of her at least 20 times that day.

Yet this time, it was a legitimate question as Summer felt dizzy. Perhaps it was from the klutzy bumping into the doors all day, or the heavy lifting at work, but as she felt herself start to pass out, Summer knew it wasn't any of those things. She knew it was the hamster, the one she saved from cats, named and brought home, it was the fact it was now talking to her that did it.

The last thing Summer thought as she saw strange black swirls appear in front of her eyes, was the strangest thing of all. "Beatle, knows my name…?"

END Episode Two.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: I have not created SailorMoon or any other characters from the show. The animated television series SailorMoon is produced by Toei Animation Co. Ltd, and is based on the manga series by Naoko Takeuchi, first published in Japan by Kodansha Ltd. I have made this fanfic to express how much I really like the show Sailor Moon!!

Episode Three: Pretty Solider Sailor Helix appears! Beatle is the guide!

* * *

She saw white light all around her and it burned her eyes. She shielded them and turned around as a familiar voice called her name.

"Summer?" She blinked and found her self sitting opposite of an elderly woman wearing a sunflower in her short gray hair.

"Nana? Wha…?" Summer uttered as she noticed that she was sitting in her Grandmother's car. She looked out the window and saw an endless expanse of white, and as she turned to give her Grandmother a confused look, she realized what was happening as her Grandmother smiled. "I'm in a dream within a dream?" Summer said as she gasped. "First a talking hamster that knows my name and now I see my dead Grandmother…"

"Knock it off Summer. You're way too dramatic." Summer widened her eyes as she looked at her. "I haven't much time, so stop acting like this is all…" Her Nana waved her hand around as she brushed Summer's hair out of her eyes, while she spoke, "…isn't real. It doesn't matter. I have something important to tell you, and that's what you need to get out this." Summer was speechless and could only stare at her.

Her Grandmother sighed and pinched Summer. "Ouch!" Summer exclaimed as she rubbed her arm and gave her a hurt look.

"Nana!! What'cha do that for?" Summer pouted.

"This is real you goof, and now I hope I have your attention." Summer nodded and frowned a little bit. "I've forgotten how cranky she gets…" Summer thought as the old woman put her hands on the steering wheel. "Now I'm not going to explain why we are in the middle of nowhere in my old Pontiac . Though it's a funny story and I'm sure your Grandpa would get a kick out of it…" The old woman cackled a bit and Summer gave her a odd look. "…now where was I?" Summer suppressed a giggle.

"Still the same though…" she thought as she noticed something appear on her Grandmother's wrist. It was a familiar thin wired green bracelet and it's sparkle got her attention. "Nana, why's my bracelet appearing on your wrist?" Summer watched her lift her hand and gaze at it, as if it was going to tell her time.

"Oh yes. That's my bracelet dear, and I wanted to talk to you about it. You see…" her Grandmother turned to face her and had a very serious face, "…with great responsibility there is great…great…" The old woman paused and cocked her head. "…there's great something. Argh!" she hit the steering wheel which startled Summer. "Damnit! I forgot the rest of that saying."

Summer gave her long and bemused look. "You're important message is a quote from a hit superhero film from a couple years ago?" Summer shook her head. "Explains the white expanse and the car." She muttered.

"No, I mean yes. I liked the film, but that quote pertains to you. Now listen to me, I don't have much time." She pointed at her bracelet and then at Summer's forehead. "I found this bracelet when I was about your age, and when I put it on, it gave me a sense that it would belong to you. Of course at the time I hadn't clue I would have grandchildren, heck or even children, but that's beside the point." She laughed and looked at the bracelet and smiled at Summer. "This thing has always meant to belong to you and it has the ability to awaken power in you. Please don't be a fool and use it well, and for God's sake, don't tell your Grandfather. He always thought it was ugly and cursed, though I told him numerous times, it helped us meet each other. It was on a pretty spring day when we were…" Summer gaped at her Grandmother's hand.

"Power, within me? Sounds strange…" Summer said as she interrupted her reminiscing.

"Yes, power. Power…to save the world or something. Definitely not something you want to tell everyone or they'll think you're crazy. That's why I never mentioned it, well that and I didn't really believe myself. Dang thing would always warm up whenever you were around though. So go and save the world and listen to the hamster. He'll guide you. You don't have to do much; just kill evil and stuff, you know, like that crap you used to watch in those cartoons." Summer looked embarrassed when she said that.

"You mean like the superheroes I liked when I was growing up?" Her Grandmother nodded.

"That's it! I'll be here, rooting for ya. Don't give me that look. It's that look your mother gives me when I tell her I think you'll do great, great things, because you are different from everyone else. She never really understood what I meant by that. Oh and before I go, tell your Grandfather to check the oven before he goes to bed. He has a tendency to leave it on. Fool of a man." Her Grandmother looked up and snorted. "Out of time. Well goodbye my dear and good luck. You'll do fine, and remember not to tell this to anyone, well you can tell the hamster." She looked briefly annoyed as she looked upwards again. "Ok, ok! I'm wrapping it up!" Her Grandmother closed her eyes and sighed.

"Bye, Nana…" Summer said as she went to hug her. It was nice, for a moment, Summer could smell her unique scent, something she hadn't experience in years. Then it was gone and Summer saw a tiny pair of brown eyes looking at her.

"Beatle." Summer said before the hamster could speak. She sat up and rubbed her head, and in the process knocked the hamster off her chest and sent him almost crashing into her lap, but she caught him. "Sorry about that. Man I must have hit my head…" she said as she brought the hamster back to eye level. He was also rubbing his head and turned to give her the same worried look, he had when she woke up from her dream with her Grandmother.

"Are you..?" he started but Summer interrupted.

"Yea, considering the strange circumstances. I'm fine, really." She smiled at him.

"You seem much calmer now." He said as he looked unconvinced.

"I guess I would. I just had the strangest thing happen…" Summer paused and closed her eyes. "I can still smell her..it must have been real, so I guess Beatle being able to talk is real as well. Why would Nana think this hamster can guide me? Since when am I a superhero? That's just insane, I have the hardest time walking through doors without running into something. Of course that's just because my feet are really huge, but still. What kind of hero will save the day and fall flat on their face?" As she was contemplating these things she felt a strange cool sensation on her hand. "Gwa?" she uttered as she opened her eyes and looked to see Beatle staring at her with a confused look on his furry face. "What did you do?" She asked him.

"Oh are you speaking to me now? Or are you still, hmm what's the word…?" He looked at his paw and then back up at her. "…ah, here it is, spacing out?" Her eye twitched. The hamster was sarcastic, just what she needed.

"Funny. I had a dream, or vision about my dead grandmother. She was talking to me about this." She pointed at her other hand at her bracelet causing Beatle to slide off, grabbing her finger for support. "Oh, sorry." She said as she positioned him onto her hand again.

"I hate being this small." She heard him exclaimed, then he looked up at her and looked rather embarrassed and then he cleared his throat. "You're a hamster…" Summer started but he interrupted her. "Sorry about my earlier comment, I didn't realize you were having a vision. It's something you don't do that often, well to my knowledge." Summer stared at him.

"Wha.."

"Anyway, I didn't do anything to your hand but sprayed some of this on it, to get your attention."

"Wha.." "It's supposed to get your attention, ok? You may not have visions a lot, but you do have a lot of internal dialogue with yourself, and it drives me crazy when you don't tell me what you are thinking." Summer was about to open her mouth again, but the hamster continued on, making it impossible for her to ask how he knew her like that. "Now this vision about your grandmother, was she telling you that," he now pointed at her bracelet. "is more than a piece of jewelry?" Summer nodded. "Excellent! Perhaps this will go smoothly and we can get started saving our home."

"Our home?" He wasn't listening to her as he poked at his wrist again. "What is that you're doing?"

"Oh, this is my um, mini comp. I need it in this strange, strange terraform orb, um, planet. It really helps in communicating, and there are so many languages on this tiny place."

"I see. You're an alien. Well that explains a lot." Summer felt lightheaded. "The coffee has finally gotten to me, I've going insane. Jonathan would have a laugh if he saw me now." She scowled as she once again felt the cool mist on her hand. "Will you stop that?" she saw the hamster looking quite annoyed. "Well you were the one messing with your comp. What do you want from me anyways? To save the world?" He nodded his head. "From what? There are more criminals in this place alone, versus the whole world, and there is one big footed me, and I think if there was a fight, they would win. Besides I have school and a life. This doesn't concern me." She got up and placed the hamster back on her dresser. As she did, he sprayed her in the face with a small device on her hand.

"Summer. Knock it off, you are being dramatic." Summer wiped her face and felt her heart skip a beat.

"Just like Nana said…" she grabbed the dresser and stared blankly.

"Did I hurt you? I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it. I just wanted you to let me speak. Summer?" She ignored him briefly and saw her reflection in the mirror above the dresser. She did look rather pale. She then looked down at her small annoying hamster and saw he was genuinely worried.

"I'm..I'm fine. Just a little shaken that's all. I'll listen to you and I won't interrupt until you are done. I just need to sit first." He nodded and she sat down on her bed and looked at him. "Ok. Start again, and I won't speak or tell you what I think, until you are finished."

"Your piece of jewelry, what did you call it..?" Beatle looked frustrated as he was trying to form the word he was searching for while looking at his wrist. Summer stared and smiled while remaining silent as he finally said "bracelet." Summer nodded and held out her wrist to look at it. "It's purpose is hid your true identity from prying eyes. You already have power within you." He paused and crossed his little arms and nodded as if he was having some internal dialogue within himself.

"Dork. He whined about me doing that." Summer rolled her eyes as he smiled and resumed speaking.

"So just repeat this and you'll see who you really are, and please, stand. It's best if you stand…" He said as she started to look sheepish and embarrassed. "Why are you looking like that?" She said as she stood up. "I've..never seen this transformation, actually. You've always.."

She interrupted him, "You have an idea what this is going to look like don't you?" She gave him a hard stare.

"An idea, yes. I'll turn around…heh." He gave a nervous laugh and proceeded to do so.

"Why? Am I going to be naked or something?" She asked as she stared at the back of his head where his hair suddenly poofed out.

"Ummm, I…." he was stammering as he was having difficulty standing up. "Just say this phrase and you'll see." He said rather quickly.

"Fine. Just don't look." She couldn't believe that he was getting so embarrassed and thought he might have actually seen, whatever she was about to do. "Say, Helix Power Makeup!, while holding out your hand and you'll understand what I'm talking about." "Sure." Summer shrugged, and held her left hand up in front of her face and noticed the bracelet sparkled quite alot.

"Helix Power, Makeup!" She watched as for a moment nothing happened, then she saw her bracelet glow and started to give off a dark green light.

"Gwa?" Summer uttered as a strange power sensation filled her. She watched with awe as the green light grow and started to cover her entire body, making her clothes dissolve into nothingness.

"Eeep!" She thought as she tried to cover herself but realize she couldn't move. At the moment she saw her bracelet dissolve and the familiar little green silhouette of a small comet encompassed in a red N, fly above her head. She gasped as this symbol then produced ribbons at first small and shimmering, that started to enlarge and cover her face. Then she couldn't see anything but the array of red and green ribbons in her face as she felt clothing once again materializing on her body. Just a soon as the ribbons appeared, they vanished and she spotted her reflection of a stranger in her mirror, as the same symbol suddenly, flew through her and ended up behind her. She automatically did a pose and proceeded to stare at herself with a dumbfounded expression.

"WTF???" Summer exclaimed as she looked down at herself and back at the mirror again.

"Can I turn around yet?" Summer glanced over her shoulder and saw Beatle still had his back turned.

"Yes, and tell me why I'm in…this strange getup!!" she said rather shrilly as she looked back at the mirror. What she saw was something out of a comic book, wearing a really strange costume. She touched her forehead and stared at the pale yellow straight tiara that was on it with a small green jewel in the center. She proceed to look and saw she was wearing a spiffy criss-cross green chocker, well she thought it was spiffy looking. The chocker matched a goofy green sailor collar that had one white stripe on it. This was attached to a red bow that looked more like thin flattened butterfly wings. "

The bow is pretty but the collar is funky looking. What am I, a reject from the Navy?" She thought as she continued to examine her costume. She noticed that in the center of the bow was a three piece broach that had a large center orb, and two smaller orbs below it on each side. She thought it was odd how her upper part of her outfit, which felt very thick to her finger tips, but felt as light as cotton flared out at the bottom to reveal a slight part of her midriff. As it flared out, it tucked into a red thicker part.

"It's like a strange white shirt…or something, but the bottom is…something out of the seventies." She laughed nervously and turned at angle to look at the front and back. The second piece of the outfit had a red belt with white orbs dangling onto part of her short mini green skirt. Under the skirt, the part Summer was thankful for and thought looked outdated but cool, she was wearing Arabian style white pants with a hint of sea green that billowed out in a flare fashion into another red section with dangling white orbs.

"The footwear is cute too.." she thought as she stared down at the green ballerina styled shoes a white orb on the top of it. "Oh wait I have gloves as well as these cute white orb earrings." She liked the fact that the gloves weren't long and they went slightly above the wrist, with two rims of green padding. She didn't understand the padding, but the more she looked at herself, she realized she didn't understand what just happened.

"I present, Sailor Helix!" Summer turned around and looked at Beatle.

"Sailor, Helix? You mean me? I look like a Christmas elf from the seventies. I'm going to fight crime like this?" She said as his happy expression faded quickly away.

"You still don't remember anything? I was sure once you were back in your senshi mode, you would. This isn't good." He looked absolutely mortified.

"Senshi. What's that? Sounds foreign."

"Senshi means soldier." Beatle said with a flat voice.

"Hey now, don't get depressed on me. I told you I would listen to you, and I definitely believe that something interesting going on." She picked him up and placed him on her shoulder. "Now what do I do? Why am I like this?" She went over to the mirror and continued to stare. For a moment she looked at her new look while he remained silent. She glanced at her shoulder and poked him. "Hey Beatle, Nana said you would guide me. So, what do I do?" He looked at her with a sad, but determined look.

"Ok, well I guess I just start telling you then. You are Sailor Helix, the leader of the Nebula senshi. Our Lady, Lady Helix has sent me to look for you, the other nebula senshi, and the brightest light; the moon princess, aka Sailor Moon." He paused and sighed at her blank expression.

"Whoa, sounds complicated. Ok, you found me, so where are the others?" Beatle smiled.

"I'm glad you are listening even though this is confusing for you. I have a very vague idea where they are. I was hoping you could find them, but I guess I need to help your memory first." Summer stared at the mirror and spotted something strange in it's reflection. She looked over her shoulder and saw the window, where again she spotted a dark cloud. Normally she wouldn't think anything of it, but she felt like it was something she had to look at.

"Helix? What is it?" Summer blinked and gave him a weird look.

"Are you going to call me that?" She said as she went over to the window.

"Yes. You are Sailor Helix." "Right…" Summer replied lazily and placed her hands on the window sill as she peered out to look at the sky.

"That looks odd…" she said half out loud. Beatle looked and glanced about.

"What does?" Summer rolled her eyes and pointed at the cloud, but stopped as she saw it had disappeared.

"Huh? It was there a moment ago. It was really bizarre looking cloud, and…" she trailed off as she saw her parent's car pull up into the driveway. "Crap!" she gave Beatle a worried look, "My parents are home. They can't see me like this!" Beatle looked down and cocked his head to peer over.

"You're right, no one should know that you are Sailor Helix, it has to be a secret." He said as she frantically placed him back on the dresser while trying to take the tiara off. "Darn right it has to be a secret. I would be the butt of everyone's joke!" She realized that the tiara wasn't coming off and proceeded with the gloves.

"You're not a joke! You are a specialized soldier who fights for justice."

"Stuff it! How do I turn back? I can't get this off!" She was spastically trying to pull her shoes off as she was sitting on her bed.

"I don't know. I've never been a Nebula senshi. I'm just a commander. You've never told me how you change back." She glared at him.

"Great. How is this supposed to be a secret if I can't be normal looking?"

"You look great like that…"

"Beatle…" she growled as she heard front door open and close.

"I don't know! It's not a topic you discussed with me. That would be rather strange. My only guess is that you are needed somewhere, and that's why you can't go back to your civilian look."

"Sounds like I'm part of the army. Fine, how do I leave, to help fight for justice when my parents…"

"Summer? You up there?" her mother yelled to emphasis her point.

"Yes, and I'm going to bed! Night!!" Summer yelled and quickly jumped in the bed and pulled the covers around her tightly. Summer stared at the door, knowing her mother was going to check in on her. After all going to bed this early was going to make her worried. She heard the knock on the door and saw Beatle scamper behind her bottle of lotion on the dresser.

"Can I come in dear? Are you sick?" her mother said behind the door. Summer remembering her tiara pulled a pillow over her forehead.

"No I'm not..just really tired." Her mother entered and gave Summer a worried expression. "Bad day at work then huh?" "Yea…and I have to study tomorrow, so I've decided to call it a night…." Summer said with a muffled voice.

"Ok then, but aren't you hot…?" "No, not at all! Rather comfortable. Night mom!" Summer said with a shrill voice. She saw her mother was unconvinced, but shrugged it off and walked out of the room.

"Not that taticful Helix." Summer sighed as she sat up and glared Beatle as appeared behind the bottle.

"Shutup. She didn't see, did she?" "No, I guess not." He then pressed his watch and stared at it. Summer got up and went to the door and listened to it.

"Mom's telling dad she thinks…what?" Summer looked embarrassed and shook her head as she went back to the dresser.

"What are your parental units saying?" Summer gave him a strange look.

"Parental units? You need to brush up on your English. Mom thinks that I got rejected for a date tonight. She knows I have finals next week." Summer went over to mirror and fixed her hair while pouting at what her mother was thinking.

"Date? What's that?" Summer looked over at Beatle and saw he stopped messing with his wrist.

"Never mind. What are you doing?" Beatle gave her a blank look for a moment and then went back to his wrist.

"Trying to see if Dark Matter has setup here yet…and it looks like he has. I think there are some pieces of him attacking this part of the city." He proceeded to make an image of Seattle float in front of him.

"Wow, a hologram of the city. Pretty snazzy, Beatle."

"Yes, well I have very minimal resources I received from my Comp, before it decided to blow itself up. So this is about the best I can do." He scowled. Summer stared at the map and spotted an old run down theater she used to go as a kid. She gasped as she saw some darkness move. "This dwelling you call a city is quite large and I've been trying to see where Dark Matter pieces are…"

"Stop! Go back to that theater. I thought I saw something." Beatle pulled up the theater and froze the map.

"Here? I didn't detect anything…"

"I saw something!" Summer exclaimed and then gave him a puzzled look. "Dark Matter? What is that?" Beatle's face grew grim as he stared at the transparent map in front of him.

"It's an entity of evil that eats anything light. It has eaten several of our sister nebulas. I thought for the longest time it had…it had…" he trailed off and stared soullessly into the map.

"it had..?" Summer probed him to continue.

"It had killed you and the others. I guess it didn't, but your memory, it's gone, so I wondered what happened to you during the time I was searching for the brightest light." He gave her an extremely mournful look and gave out an exasperated sigh. "No matter. I've found you, and I'm sure it will come back to you eventually. Now you said you saw something here?"

"Yes." He lifted his tiny paw and touched the transparent hologram. It zoomed in and Summer saw the building had survived quite a lot of damage from time as well as people. Summer sighed and noticed nothing but an old building that had seen better days. Beatle on the other hand, gasped.

"I sense it now Sailor Helix. It's in there. Pieces of him anyways. Let's go and destroy it." "How?" Beatle was taken aback as he made the map disappear.

"What do you mean how?" Summer laughed and shook her head.

"We'll just go into that structure, you'll do your gossmar attack and we'll come back here. I'm sure then you can become your civilian self.:

"That sounds grand, but I don't know how to attack and, certainly it's going to be loads of fun getting out of the house without my parents noticing." Summer retorted at him and then looked at her window. "Unless of course you tell me I can fly. Is that one of my superpowers?" She felt herself feeling excited. Perhaps this super heroine thing wasn't going to be so bad. "That would be so cool!" She said as she gave Beatle a grin and put him on her shoulder.

"You can't fly. Unless you have bubble transport on this terra orb. Which I don't remember seeing one…" She gave him a blank stare and sighed.

"Well what can I do?. Oh never mind. I'm kinda in the mood to kick butt and find out myself." She surprised him; she could tell as she walked over to her window and stared out.

"You're starting to sound like your old self…" she heard him say rather quietly as she surveyed the only exit she had. "Hmmm. Let's see, I have these nice little shoes with no heels, so that's good. Makes grabbing and climbing down the lattice trellis much easier, but I wonder if it will support my weight." She thought as she looked at the bushes below. "The fall would probably break my leg…well maybe. I don't have good depth perception. Oh the heck with it. Stop thinking and do it Summer!" She stretched out her arm and leg and grabbed onto the trellis.

"Sailor Helix? I don't think this is…"

"Shutup! No talking. This is the only way. I'm sure my parents are watching tv or something downstairs, and I can't waltz out of the front door like this." She said rather angrily at him as she shifted her weight and was completely on the trellis. "It's just like a very skinny ladder…" she muttered as she slowly climbed down on the lattice work.

"Sailor Helix…"

Summer grunted. "What? I'm getting down."

"Those plants, aren't they going to hurt your feet…?"

"Eh?" She looked down and wished she hadn't. She saw she was quickly approaching the roses. She gave Beatle a weak smile and nodded her head. "Yes, yes they are going to hurt. Especially if Dad sees those destroyed…" Beatle gave her a confused look and was about to say something when she sighed. "Hang on tightly, I'm going to jump over this. It's not.." she gulped. "that far to the ground. I have to land on my butt and we should be ok." She then twisted herself so she was facing towards the lawn, and in that brief moment, before she jumped, she thought she wasn't that flexible and was quite amazed how much she thought out this stupid act. "Oh why couldn't my super powers been flying?" She thought as the ground was approaching fast. The landing was far from graceful, particularly landing in the bushes, which were rather uncomfortable for her to sit in. She did manage to land on her rear and when she stood up, felt the expected lower back pain.

"You alright?" she asked her tiny passenger as she quickly walked over to her car, trying to walk off the pain.

"Yes, I'm fine. Rather horrible landing though." She pouted. "Any landing you can walk away from…" she started to say as she tried to open her car door but realized it was locked. "Oh no."

"What?" She looked at him and then back up at her window she just escaped from. "I left my keys up there."

"So?"

Her eye twitched. "Well we can't get there now!" She was exasperated with him.

"You're joking right?" She glared at him.

"No, I'm not."

"You can walk, can't you? Let's get going. We have to hurry, the less pieces Dark Matter has, the weaker he is."

"Walk..? Oh right." Summer started to run a bit while trying to stay out of sight as much as possible.

"Don't want people staring how funny I look." She saw Beatle had his little map out again and he was periodically giving her directions, but overall remaining quiet. "Stupid little alien hamster, acting like he is an army sergeant or something. Hmph. It would be nice if he gave me more information. If it wasn't for Nana, I wouldn't be doing this really impulsive, stupid thing." She turned right and ran into an alleyway very quickly as she spotted a group of teenagers walking out of a fast food restaurant. "It would have been much easier if I could drive there…" she was running much slowly now as she was trying to catch her breath. "I supposed it's a good thing I didn't though, Mom and Dad would have heard the car leaving…" She paused and looked across the street to make sure no people and cars were coming. "I don't have stealth powers, do I?" she muttered mainly to herself.

"No, but it would be useful, here. If my stupid comp didn't…" he rambled on again about his machine as Summer wasn't paying him attention but focusing on the old structure coming up. "There it is…" She said softly as she darted across the street after making sure the coast was clear. "Stupid kids these days just sprayed graffiti all over this place. It used to be cool. They really should fix it up or destroy it." She thought as she leaned against the back of the theater to catch her breath, before walking into the alleyway. "When my brother and I were kids, we used to sneak in here," she whispered to a very silent Beatle as she snuck about looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was there. "He used to dare me all the time, and here's my secret entrance…" she crouched down and lifted a very rusted old screen window. "Granted I was like 5"2' then, so I don't know if I can squeeze into this…" She peered in the small space and sighed. "I don't think so…I guess I can just try the back door by the dumpster…" She heard Beatle gasped, before she stood up. "What?"

"It's…it's in there Helix. I can sense about three to four of them. Be careful."

"Yea, yea. I can't get in this way so it's not going to hurt me. How can you 'sense' them anyways?" She walked over to a back door and pressed her ear against the door as she heard an angry reply from her passenger on her shoulder.

"Take this seriously Helix! These dark matter pieces will kill you if they get the chance. Now isn't the time to take them lightly or discuss how I know they are in there."

"Well I don't hear anything, and don't scold me like a child." She gave him a nasty look as she struggled with the door knob.

"Seems rusted…" She jumped back as a very small teal light shot at the door's keyhole. "Now try it." Beatle said nonchalantly as he lowered his wrist. She nodded and the door this time opened with ease. "Nice shooting Tex. " She grinned as he returned her smile with a confused look.

"Now Helix I want to remind…" Summer rolled her eyes and patted his head as she lightly walked forward into the dark space of theater. "I got it. You don't need to repeat it. Whether it's darkness here or thugs, I'm not going to be found that easily." She had a horrible time adjusting to the vast darkness but could finally picture a very deserted kitchen, full of cobwebs and creatures; Summer didn't wish to think about. Her feet left footprints in the dust as she searched the kitchen and deemed it vacant. The dust she was stirring did annoy her nose and as she struggled to prevent a massive sneeze, she heard strange whispers beyond a door that was right in front of her. Beatle's eyes widened as he merely pointed at the door as Summer nodded. She went to the side of it and saw it was slightly ajar. Holding her nose and praying that her sneeze would die she heard very low unintelligible voices. "Almost sounds alien.." Summer thought as she felt her heart race. "What am I doing here? I'm going to get caught by some thugs doing some meth deal or something." She began a cold sweat as she heard a man's voice.

"Very good, very good gentleman. This should be a perfect launching ground for Phase One. Master will be very please with your work." Summer glanced at Beatle looking for guidance but was shocked to see he looked extremely upset.

"He looks like I feel. Crap, I need to get out of here and call the police. I'm not a hero. I'm just a college student trying to become an accountant." She wanted to move, but her feet remained still and her brain though, telling her to run, was being over ruled by her heart. "Why do I feel like this..?" She felt as though as scared as she was, she had to go in there and stop these people. Sighing she clutched her hand into a fist. She gave Beatle another look, hoping for some words of advice, but the poor little hamster looked like he had been stabbed in the chest. "I think I'm on my own, since he seems to have spaced out." She grabbed the door knob and slowly opened it. The next thing happened in quite a fast daze as she felt that sneeze she tried so hard to suppress, come back. It did the moment she opened the door. "ACHOOOO!" on reflex she covered her mouth and stared at the room and saw three shadows and a man with long blonde hair staring back at her.

"Uh, excuse me.." she laughed quietly. The man smiled at her and looked at his shadow men. They started to walk slowly towards her as he floated on top of the counter where so many years before, Summer bought popcorn and candy. Summer was speechless as well as Beatle as the man proceeded to laugh, extremely eerie laugh. It sounded very musical, like someone playing the harp with broken strings. It made Summer want to claw her ears off and she snapped out of her daze as one of the creatures had grabbed her from behind and now had his arm around her neck. "WTF??" Summer screamed as she instantly used her free arm and elbowed it in the chest. It loosen it grip and Summer kicked it in the crotch as she struggled to breath. The laughter continued as Summer caught Beatle from almost hitting the floor. Holding him in one hand, she winced at the pain in her elbow and she nearly avoided being grabbed by the second shadow creature.

"Pitiful." She heard the man on the counter say. "You certainly a mere ghost of what you used to be Sailor Helix." She ignored him as she kicked one shadow creature in the knees and jumped out of the way as another dived at her.

"Beatle, I need your help." She said rather shrilly as she was being laughed at from behind.

"You should have remained dead. Or are you still, and your vengeful spirit is back but you are just too weak?" Summer though extremely terrified of fighting things that don't exist was getting very annoyed.

"Will you shutup!" she yelled as she ducked as the two shadow creatures tried to grab her but ending up punching each other out. She grabbed a utensil they use to shovel popcorn into bags and threw at the man on the counter. He smiled and held out his hand and the object stopped in mid flight and fell at his feet.

"Shall I help you rest in peace once and for all, so you can stop this sorry masquerade? My memory of you won't be tainted then."

"Beatle! I need some assistance, what was that gossamer attack thingy you were talking about?" She flicked his nose and stared nervously as the man jumped off the counter, still giving her an amused look.

"Talking to animals, tsk, tsk, how the mighty have fallen. I'll help escort you to your afterlife."

"Beatle!!!" Summer growled as she dodged a shadow creature's punch, but was grabbed by her ankle by one that was on the floor. "Don't touch me!" she kicked it in the head.

"Say 'Helix gossmar nuclei' and point at those things!" Beatle yelled as he jumped onto her mid arm and climbed up to her shoulder. "Fine." She noticed the blonde hair man stopped and looked extremely perplexed. "HELIX GOSSMAR NUCLEI!" She instinctively raised her left hand with just her pinky and index finger extended, the other two fingers being held down her thumb. Above the raised fingers, two small green and red orbs formed. She then swiftly lowered her arm, and pointed at the shadow on the ground, still holding onto her ankle, shooting the two orbs at it. The orbs quickly formed comet tails that streamed out, and then criss-crossing, forming a helix, reminding Summer of a DNA chain. The orbs hit the creature in the head and the helix breaks, wrapping around the creature as the orbs explode and the creature and the other right by it disappear in an array of red and green colors. Summer then briefly looks over her shoulder and raises her hand, shouts "HELIX GOSSMAR NUCLEI!" and destroys the last one behind her. Summer then glared at the blonde man in front of her. "Your stupid grin has left, I see." Summer gave him a dead pan look and felt a great amount of confidence surge in her.

"So, you remember that little trick. Big deal." The man did a backwards flip and landed on the counter and then crossed his arms while shooting a glare at Beatle on her shoulder. "You've changed. I thought Sailor Helix here was crazy talking to you, but I guess I was wrong."

"Stop talking. Your plan is over." Summer spat as she lifted her fingers at him.

"Ah, attempting that on me, so far away from home? I don't think so." The man lifted up is hand as a fire ball formed above it.

"Helix stop!" Summer gaped at Beatle as he looked furious at her opponent in front of them.

"Smart, very smart." The man's fireball dissipated and he pressed his hand to his ear. "You should listen to your _animal_. He's a coward, but very smart." With that the man laughed once more and teleported away, leaving Summer very tired, scared and dumbfounded in a destroyed theater popcorn stand.

It was easy getting back into her house, though the journey back home was very tiring for Summer as she was quite sore from the little battle she had just won. Least she thought she won it. She had a million questions racing through her head as she once again avoided all human contact making her way back, but Beatle had remained silent, making it very awkward for Summer to ask one. "He must know that guy, and he feels betrayed." Summer thought as she spotted her house. She saw all the lights were off and figured her parents went to bed. "I wonder what time it is…?" she thought as she tried the front door but frowned as she saw it was locked. "Um, Beatle, can you do that door unlocking thing?" She looked at him as he had a far away pained look. "Beatle?"

"Yes, sorry, Helix." Summer saw him touch his wrist and the tiny teal light shot out of his small watch and towards the keyhole.

"Thanks Beatle." Summer tiptoed inside and peered around the living room and saw it was empty. She did the same to the kitchen and finally snuck up the stairs to her room. After shutting the door she flopped on her bed and started to rub her ankle. "That thing really hurt." She quietly whined and remembered that Beatle had probably flown off in the process of her lying down. "Beatle?"

"Yea, I'm here." He was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking very dejected. Summer poked him.

"Come out of it for a moment. So what if that guy is bad, perhaps he's brainwashed or something. You got to tell me what I just did back there." Silence filled the room for a moment and Summer glanced at her alarm clock while she was waiting for a reply. She knew from experience silence meant there was a lot of pain that usually didn't want to come up. "Wow, it's 2:30? That took awhile." Summer thought as she turned her attention to her small friend.

"You're right Helix." He turned around and gave her a smile. "You did wonderful and I'm terribly sorry I didn't help you. I…"

"Hey now, don't feel guilty or make excuses. If we won, then we won!" Summer grinned and then started to rub her ankle again. "Right?" He gave her a starry gaze for a moment and nodded his head.

"Right! We've just fought some shadow pieces of dark matter, kinda like dark souls."

"Ugh. That gives me the creeps. Who was the long hair blonde colonial reject?" Summer saw Beatle look upset again and he stared at his feet for a moment. Summer sighed and tried to take off her shoes, regretting she brought up the freak that obviously made Beatle upset. "It's not coming off!" she pouted and Beatle looked up at her looking confused.

"That's odd. It should by now."

"Don't tell me I have to fight more, because I'm really exhausted now. It ain't happening." She laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling.

"I don't know Sailor Helix. I can do another scan of this dwelling…"

"It's called a city Beatle. We are in Seattle .." she sat up and frowned. "And if you find more, I'm not going again. I'm done for the night." She then felt a strange glow coming from her front bow. "Huh?" She stared down and felt extremely warm and nervous at the same time. "What's happening now?" she asked quietly.

"I'm not sure." Summer gaped as a small orb came from her bow and hovered in front of her. It was glowing blue and yellow and grew into a size of a grapefruit. She heard Beatle gasped. "It's…." he started as a voice started talking.

"Onegaiitashimasu!" A small blue haired girl with pleading golden eyes appeared in the orb. "Yoroshikuonegaishimasu!" she said in a very hushed and desperate voice. Summer could only stare as she hadn't a clue what this girl had said. Beatle on the other hand looked surprised but excited at the same time.

"Sailor Eta Carinae!" He said as walked to the orb. The young girl blinked and looked at him and Sailor Helix and gasped.

"Dochirasama?"

"What's she saying Beatle?"

"Hang on." He pressed his wrist and then looked at Summer. "She's speaking Japanese and I'm going to reply back to her, ok? She's saying she needs help and wants to know who we are…"

"Gwa?"

"Youkai!" The girl was looking around frantically and extremely scared.

"Beatle say something!" The hamster looked startled as Summer gave him a nervous look. She knew this girl was in trouble and wished she could help her.

"Henshin yo! 'Eta Carinae Makeup!'" Beatle replied back to the girl. She looked perplexed but nodded. The orb quickly disappeared as Summer began to feel extremely hot. She looked down and saw her normal clothes.

"Wha? I'm back to normal." Beatle blushed for a moment and cleared his throat.

"Attoiumani!"

"You are still speaking Japanese, and why do you look like that?" she gave him a very annoyed look as he frantically pressed his watch again.

"Sorry, I was happy to see that in a blink of an eye you are back to your civilian self. I guess you couldn't change back until we helped Sailor Eta Carinae."

"I hope she's ok…" Summer said quietly, remembering the frightening look she had.

"She'll be fine. Strange that you have connection with her. I wonder if you have it with the others."

"You know I have tons of questions to ask you, but I'm extremely tired." She got off the bed as she said this and put Beatle on the dresser. "So I'm going to sleep, and tomorrow you better have some answers for me."

"Yes maam!" the hamster grinned as he saluted her and then wandered over to the pink pillow Summer put there much earlier that night.

"No peaking either!" She muttered as she changed into her pjs. She got into bed and closed her eyes. "God, I hope that girl will be ok. If she is dealing with these things, she's going to need all the help she can get." Summer prayed as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

END Episode Three.


End file.
